The Human Comedy
by Nikita Lann
Summary: 20 après. Les neuf hokages veillent sur la bataille / Le destin est impitoyable et la comédie humaine se joue, riant de l'ironie du sort qui semble fatalement s'abattre sur Konoha ... Vivre pour mourir est une chose que l'on a oubliée. OS


**The Human Comedy**  
Beaucoup de personnages  
Déconseillé -10 ans  
Tragedy/Drame

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:__ Et bien voilà, ceci est donc l'OS produit par mon esprit dont je commence franchement à penser qu'il est encore plus sadique que ce que j'imaginais. Ce qui suit est une sorte d'enchaînement de causes-conséquences ... assez ... inquiétant ? Très, très inquiétant.  
__Je ne tiens pas compte des derniers scans ... (enfin surtout du dernier 8P)_

_Ceci était donc un One-Shot destiné au concours d'Inomaru () et dont le sujet consistait en "_racontez un combat_". N'étant pas très inspirée, disons que j'ai réussi à tourner le truc à ma sauce.  
__Voilà la recette pour obtenir un truc déjanté et improbable de manière simple ..._

_Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse à la lecture ...  
__J'espère que ça vous déprimera (sinon, ça veut dire que j'ai raté mon coup, et que l'OS est mauvais xD)_

* * *

**The Human Comedy**

* * *

Appuyée contre la falaise, elle haletait. Son souffle coupé lui brûlait la poitrine et l'air froid qu'elle aspirait lui écorchait la gorge.  
Elle cracha une nouvelle fois une gerbe de sang qui vint tâcher la roche d'une teinte vermeille trop vive qui lui fit tourner la tête. Au dessus d'elle, le visage gravé dans la pierre du Yondaïme l'observait avec bienveillance, de paire avec celui de Tsunade. Naruto, un peu plus loin derrière Danzo et Kakashi, fixait l'horizon, comme chaque fois, éternellement lui-même; statufié ou non.  
Malgré son état quasi-comateux, elle s'autorisa un sourire. Attendrie, peut-être, ou alors nostalgique. Triste, sans aucun doute.  
Ses yeux glissèrent sur le granit et s'attardèrent sur la tête figée de Konohamaru, rayonnant tout comme son Maître.  
Une explosion retentit et une larme lui échappa. Fatiguée, exténuée, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol dur, réprimant un cri plaintif et s'empêcha de crier sa haine alors que la détresse la gagnait peu à peu.  
Une de ses blessures à peine refermée se rouvrit, et une nouvelle coulée rouge brillant vint colorer son bras, serpentant entre les croûtes déjà formées.

Son visage livide se tordit dans une grimace de douleur.

* * *

Les mains jointes, Udon s'effondra, incapable de terminer sa technique. Une plaie béante infestée de poison couvrait sa cuisse et son univers devint vite brumeux. Un visage aux traits tirés par l'inquiétude entra dans son champs de vision, mais il n'arrivait pas à en deviner le propriétaire. A la voix paniquée et féminine qui résonna à ses oreilles, il y mit toutefois un nom et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

"Adieu ... Moegi. Je ..."

Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Tant pis. Ce serait son regret éternel, si toutefois éternité il y avait. Elle ne saurait jamais combien il l'avait aimé ...  
Une dernière fois, il répéta mentalement sa dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres et doucement s'éteindre.

* * *

La jeune femme, les joues dévorée par les gouttes d'eaux salées qui cascadaient de sous ses yeux, ne put retenir un hurlement déchirant, criant à la nuit le nom de son meilleur ami.  
Alors qu'elle sentait son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine sous le chagrin, elle lâcha délicatement l'homme mûr qu'Udon était devenu au fil des années et tourna un regard vengeur sur son assassin.

"Tu ... Vas ... Payer."

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé se mit en garde.

* * *

Jetant un dernier regard à la dépouille de l'épouse de son ancien maître, Shikamaru refoula ses sentiments et marcha vers la pierre tombale d'Asuma, chancelant.  
Il s'agenouilla face à la photo trônant sur la plaque de marbre et murmura dans un râle:

"Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Par ..."

Un bruissement l'interrompit.

"Cesse de t'excuser. Comportes-toi en homme. Shikamaru. Venges-là."

Serrant soudain les dents de rage, l'homme se tourna face à la femme qu'il aimait passionément depuis son adolescence. Et cracha son prénom avec haine.

"Temari."

Elle lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable.

"C'est moi qui l'ai tuée."

Pour la première fois, le génie de Konoha ne réfléchit pas: il s'élança dans un grognement bestial sur la meurtrière de Kurenai.

Son éventail déplié, elle s'apprêta à faire face à l'assaut.

* * *

Konohamaru, juché sur le toit d'une des maisons constata l'étendue du massacre.  
Le corps brisé par la souffrance de son esprit, il se sentit vaciller.

"Naruto ... , souffla-t'il dans un murmure rauque."

Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à les protéger. Tous. Il étaient tous morts par sa faute.  
Au loin, il entendit le mugissement de Moegi et son cœur se mit soudain à trembler de panique.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir la retrouver, une arme le retint, s'accrochant à son mollet.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna et que le visage déformé par le folie de Matsuri lui apparut, il comprit plusieurs choses.  
Mais une seule retint son attention: S'il ne la tuait pas vite, jamais il ne pourrait sauver sa femme.  
Un rasengan naquit dans sa main, et dans un cri, il se précipita sur la promise de l'ancien Kazekage, après s'être libéré d'un geste de l'emprise du jouhyou.

* * *

Galopant le plus vite possible, juché sur Akamaru, Kiba se précipitait vers son village natal.

Dix ans.  
Dix ans qu'il l'avait quitté pour vivre en ermite, fatigué de voir son amour pour Hinata sans retour et dévoué à cet imbécile de Naruto. Naruto qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à haïr.  
Il ne serait jamais revenu si la rumeur n'était pas parvenue à ses oreilles.

Gaara, Gaara avait été tué.  
Par Naruto.  
Parce qu'il avait achevé Sasuke, puis Sakura, qui, folle de désespoir devant la carcasse sans vie de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, se serait ruée sur lui. Naruto, consumé par le chagrin, aurait finalement assassiné Gaara dans un accès de pure folie.

Kiba savait que cette version de l'histoire était forcement fausse.  
Mais il savait aussi que peu importait au sunniens qu'elle soit vraie ou non. Et pour lui donner raison, la guerre avait été déclaré.  
Naruto était absent et Hinata était seule avec son chagrin.  
Mettre fin à son exil lui avait semblé être la bonne décision à prendre.

Traversant la forêt à toute vitesse, il se maudit d'avoir autant cherché l'éloignement par la distance. Il était encore trop loin de Konoha ... trop loin pour arriver à temps ...  
Mais bientôt, un cri perça le ciel. Il accéléra.

* * *

Baki, le seul doté d'encore un peu de lucidité, fit quelques pas dans la pièce aux murs imbibés de sang. Ils étaient partis sans même prendre le temps de les enterrer.  
Sans s'émouvoir des traces visibles du massacre qui avait eu lieu dans cette salle, il s'approcha de la dépouille de son Kazekage.

"Pardonnez-moi, Gaara. Pardonnez-moi ..."

Il n'avait pas su les arrêter, empêcher la folie vengeresse qui s'était emparée du village tout entier. Exténué par l'âge et les épreuves qu'il venait de vivre, il prit délicatement le corps amorphe de son ancien élève et l'emmena au bas du bâtiment. Il remonta ensuite et en fit de même avec celui du huitième Hokage, celui de la med-nin et celui du nun-kenin dont le but avait finalement fini par être atteint.

Car oui, Sasuke n'avait eu qu'un but: détruire Konoha.  
Et il avait bel et bien réussi ...

Baki ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant son souffle, puis les porta jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville; puis il se mit à creuser.

Gaara devait retourner au sable.  
Naruto devait reposer aux côtés de ses amis.

Leur offrir une sépulture serait sa dernière tâche. Ensuite, il pourrait partir, en paix.

* * *

Le souffle court, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu, cruellement.  
Au dessus d'elle, les neuf Hokage qu'avait connu le village veillaient, pourtant inactifs.  
Pourquoi tout c'était passé ainsi ?

Alors que son regard se posait sur une traînée de sang qui maculait sa peau, elle repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue il y a deux jours, et qui, mieux qu'un témoignage visuel, lui avait fait vivre l'horreur de la vérité.  
Tremblante d'appréhension, elle avait tendu la main vers le rouleau clos par le sceau confidentiel de Suna. Elle l'avait décacheté en s'y reprenant de multiple fois, trop fébrile pour être réellement efficace.  
Le papier de riz avait dévoilé à ses yeux le récit de Baki, seul survivant à la scène dont l'esprit n'ait pas été perverti par la haine et la folie. Un souvenir qu'il avait écrit comme on écrit une histoire ou une autobiographie, et qui n'en avait été que plus poignant, ce mode dévoilant à lui seul l'étendue de la souffrance du vieux maître. Et les lignes brulaient sur ses rétines comme si elle les avait devant les yeux.

-

_"Il faudra bien se souvenir que le nun-kenin Sasuke est responsable du malheur de chacun des êtres qui périra sous la lame des sunniens et de chacun des sunniens qui périra sous la lame des konohiens, et si je ne les pardonne pas pour autant d'avoir cédé à leur plus bas instincts, je l'en blâme lui de toute mon âme._

_Il faudra se souvenir que le Kazekage Gaara aura tué Sasuke Uchiwa pour se défendre, et non sans avoir auparavant tenté de le raisonner._

_Il faudra se souvenir que le Kazekage n'est nullement responsable de la mort de Sakura Haruno et que celle-ci est décédée dans un accident des plus regrettables._

_Et je tiens à affirmer que Naruto Uzumaki n'est en aucun cas l'assassin du Kazekage._

_Par la faute d'un combat d'une folie certaine entre le dernier survivant Uchiwa et Gaara No Sabaku, la déchéance de deux villages aura été précipitée; l'orgueil du nun-kenin aura entraîné la chute de la moitié du monde ninja._

_Je ne saurais décrire la violence qui a exsudé de ses combats mortels et leur résultat tient tant du massacre que je n'ose même pas le relater._

_Je passerais donc les détails sanglants, mais mon devoir de ninja m'oblige à faire un rapport complet et détaillé et de préciser quels étaient les témoins de la scène: le Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, la med-nin Sakura Haruno, Temari et Kankuro No Sabaku ainsi que quelques gardes et moi-même. _

_Après de multiples chidori enchaînés à une vitesse tout simplement hallucinante, après de multiples blessures superficielles, après un sarcophage de sable raté, une offensive du Kazekage a percé la défense ultime de Sasuke, peut-être trop en colère ou pas assez déterminé pour la parer à temps. Il est mort fier, comme un ninja, et pour un homme un tel que lui, c'est une fin bien assez honorable._

_Sakura Haruno, déchirée par la perte de l'être que je la soupçonne d'avoir toujours aimé malgré ses affirmations, a poussé un cri atroce et s'est précipitée aux côtés du corps de son ancien coéquipier. La rage a progressivement déformé son visage, et avant que nous ayons le temps de réagir, elle s'est précipitée sur Gaara. Sans la blesser, il l'a repoussée avec du sable, mais elle s'est acharnée, si bien que l'un des gardes du Kazekage, plutôt puissant, est intervenu en pensant qu'elle avait des chances de le tuer, puisqu'il était affaibli après son combat contre Sasuke Uchiwa. Ses intentions étaient louables, mais malheureusement, il a réussi à toucher Sakura Haruno, d'un coup de katana enfoncé dans le sternum jusqu'à la garde. Il est mort, lui aussi, car à l'instant où il la transperça, elle le toucha du poing à la tête, et l'on sait combien Tsunade l'avait formée pour la force et combien elle avait surpassé son maître au cours des années._

_A partir de là, la situation à dégénéré. Un silence de mort s'est abattu sur la scène, et un grondement à attiré l'attention de tous les membres présents sur Naruto Uzumaki._

_Le Kazekage a hurlé quelque chose que personne n'a pu comprendre sur l'instant, trop obnubilé par les ramures flamboyantes et irradiantes d'un chakra terrifiant qui prenaient formes autour du corps de l'Hokage. Beaucoup n'avaient jamais vu un Jinchuriki de toute leur vie, la guerre contre l'Akatsuki ayant pris fin il y a vingt ans déjà. Perdant le contrôle de ses émotions, le démon à neuf queues que Naruto Uzumaki avait réussi à tenir enfermé au fond de lui a refait surface, et, sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer, prit totalement contrôle de son corps. Comme si soudain, le sceau avait disparu. _

_Ce qui se passa ensuite se doit d'être passé sous silence, tant la barbarie et l'horreur des actes qu'à commis Kyuubi sont infâmes. Par un mystère tout aussi inexplicable que le précédent, la furie du monstre s'est soudain atténuée, et dans un hurlement de rage, Naruto Uzumaki est revenu à lui-même._

_En dehors de Temari et Kankuro No Sabaku, trois ninjas qui nous accompagnaient et moi, il n'y eut aucun survivant de l'hécatombe. Mais beaucoup trop de témoins extérieurs qui n'ont saisi que ces quelques minutes de violence pure._

_Gaara, notre bien aimé Kazekage, avait rendu l'âme sous les coups de griffes, et Naruto Uzumaki, qui, suite aux dégradations corporelles internes et extérieures que lui avaient fait subir ses multiples transformation en démon et ce sursaut de lucidité, a rendu l'âme._

_La folie s'est emparée de Suna toute entière, galvanisant aussi bien les habitants que les derniers rescapés de l'évènement. Personne n'a tenu à connaître la véritable version et Konoha a été estimée coupable._

_L'alliance si forte qu'avait entretenu Naruto Uzumaki et Gaara No Sabaku venait de finir de s'effriter et tomber en ruine._

_Le neuvième Hokage, qui prendra officiellement ses fonctions malgré sa nomination bien ancienne, ne pourra pas assumer une telle situation. Les combats sont inévitables._

_Je suis navré de la tournure qu'on prit les évènements, mais je suis un vieil homme et je ne peux faire face à la folie d'une foule toute entière._

_Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances et promets sur mon honneur de donner sépulture décente aussi bien aux ninjas de Konoha qu'au nun-kenins._

_Baki, membre du conseil des Anciens"_

_-_

Une larmes humidifia son visage sali par la boue et le sang. Elle étouffa un gémissement rauque; songea une nouvelle fois à ce passé qui les tourmentait tant, et à cet enchaînement de situations plus folles les une que les autres. A cet amoncellement de mort qui continuait de s'enrichir autour d'elle, sans pour autant l'accepter parmi eux. Ils la laissaient souffrir seule et abandonnée de tous, à ressasser blessures et passions ...

* * *

Moegi frappa le sol du poing et une crevasse s'ouvrit sous les pieds de son ennemi.

Celui-ci bondit et bougea une nouvelle fois ses doigts. La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain et évita au dernier instant un membre articulé qui filait vers elle, la lame imbibée de poison.  
Son regard se posa sur son adversaire, plein de hargne.

"Tu ... Vas ... Payer."

Elle répétait inlassablement sa litanie haineuse, comme une supplique ultime adressée aux dieux infâmes qui avaient osé l'abandonner à son sort. Qui avait osé le laisser mourir.

"Tu ... Vas ... Payer."

Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois en avant, poings brandis, prête à porter le coup ultime au visage de son ennemi peinturluré des signes du deuil, d'un noir d'encre morbide.

"Tu ... Vas ... Payer ..."

Elle s'apprêtait à le toucher lorsqu'un cliquetis la fit reculer instinctivement. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une aiguilles traversait sa peau, répendant son poison à travers ses veines.

La conscience médicales prenant le dessus, Moegi s'éloigna en plusieurs bonds et commença à se soigner, mais le sunnien ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il précipita Kuroari derrière elle, menaçant de l'y enfermer. Elle évita d'un saut souple, mais une lame l'entailla de nouveau, l'affaiblissant un peu plus. Haletant, elle fut freinée dans son élan et ses forces la quittèrent d'un coup. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et dût rouler sur le côté pour éviter un nouvel assaut de la marionnette.

"_Dokugiri Zuyoku, Baribari Shikaku Renpats No Justu !, _scanda Kankuro"

Elle fut plongée dans un nuage de poison, puis une multitudes de senbon lui entaillèrent la peau.  
Laissant échapper un hurlement de douleur, elle réussit toutefois à se remettre sur pieds, retenant sa respiration.  
Mais elle rechuta et inspira une bouffée de l'air contaminé. Son corps se mit aussitôt à trembler de plus belle, frissonant, faible. Il lui semblait que ses veines brûlaient de l'intérieur. Elle poussa un nouveau cri, lorsqu'elle sentit un cage se refermer soudain sur elle.  
Avant d'avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle ne sentit plus rien. N'ayant le temps que de souffler un seul mot, une supplique.

"Konohamaru ..."

Moegi mourut, transpercée par les membres de Karasu, c'est à dire d'une des manière les plus atroces qui soient.

* * *

Kankuro ordonna à ses pantins de la libérer, laissant derrière-lui un cadavre sanglant. Son esprit embrumé par la haine n'accordait plus d'importance à la mort de ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Plus d'importance à la mort, tout court.

Non. Kankuro était mort à l'instant où son frère avait été déchiré par Kyuubi.

Il n'était plus qu'un cocon de haine et de souffrance.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers sa prochaine victime, si victime il y avait.  
Konoha était morte sous leurs coups; il ne restait sur son sillage que les traces de son massacre impitoyable.  
Et le remord qui ne se décidait pas à le gagner.  
Un bruit d'affrontement attira son attention, et il se précipita vers la source de vie.

Prêt à la tarir avec un son poison.

* * *

Konohamaru sentit le corps fragile de Matsuri se briser sous son rasengan. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter, aveuglée par la haine et désorientée. Il se demanda une micro-seconde comme elle avait pu survivre autant de temps, mais le hurlement qui déchira l'air l'empêcha d'approfondir sa réflexion.

"Moegi ! hurla-t'il instinctivement."

Une ombre surgit dans son dos et il se retrouva face à un pantin étrangement humainoïde.

"Elle est morte."

La voix semblait se délecter de la nouvelle qu'elle annonçait.

Konohamaru se figea. Il lui sembla soudain que l'atmosphère était devenue étouffante que son être tout entier s'était soudain transformé en plomb.  
Écrasé par la douleur, il chuta brutalement sur les genoux, les yeux écarquillés dans une profonde expression de souffrance.  
Kuroari surgit dans son dos, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Le monde lui était soudain devenu étranger, et la vie sans saveur.  
Trop de mort. Trop d'horreur. C'était à son tour. Il le méritait.

"Kankuro ! Arrête !"

Un cri.

Konohamaru reconnut la voix qui l'avait poussé, et revint à lui une brève seconde, avant de s'évanouir sous la pression.

* * *

Kankuro fit volte face. Et eut un rictus dégoûté.

"Kiba ..."

L'interpellé sauta sur le toit, Akamaru à ses côtés.

"Comment avez-vous pu ..., articula-t'il difficilement. Gaara n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte ! Peu importe les circonstances ! Peu importe ..."

A la mention de son frère, Kankuro perdit la dernière once de raison qui subsistait en lui et ne fit plus attention aux tremblements suppliants de son ancien ami.

"Gaa ... ra, ne t'inquiètes pas ... ils vont tous mourir."

Il commença à pleuvoir.

* * *

Kiba, désarçonné par la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de Kankuro, eut un mouvement de recul. Après un tel massacre, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Comment aurait-il pu échapper à la folie ?

La panique l'avait gagné alors qu'il ne trouvait pas Hinata parmi les corps, puis il s'était rassuré, se persuadant qu'elle était de ce fait toujours en vie.

Il avala une de ses pilules rouge et envoya l'autre à Akamaru. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ou plutôt pas à l'envisager, mais c'était contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis qu'il allait devoir se battre à mort. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.  
Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, il se mit en garde, les mains accolées.

"Kankuro ... je suis désolé."

Il calma sa respiration précipité et prononça les mots fatidiques:

"_Garuga_."

Il fonça sur son adversaire à toute vitesse, mais fut obligé de reculer face à la menace d'un pantin roux. Roux. Pantin.  
Kiba fit le rapprochement. Bon dieu ! Il utilisait Sasori, un des malades de l'Akatsuki !  
Désarçonné par la surprise, il n'évita la marionnette qu'à l'ultime seconde, perdit son élan, et Akamaru et lui durent se séparer.

Kankuro dressa un cercle de protection avec ses quatre marionnettes autour de lui, avant de précipiter la réplique de Sasori sur Kiba, le lance-flamme activé.  
Ce dernier esquiva encore, à moins que ça n'ait été Akamaru, puis rejoignit le second clone.

"_Somaru Ryouki _! Marquage du Territoire !"

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans les airs et l'un deux, redevenu chien, arrosa d'une traînée d'urine Kankuro impuissant et deux de ses marionettes.

* * *

Kankuro perdait de plus en plus de chakra. Il avait vaincu sans problème, mais cela faisait des heures qu'il usait de ses armes, et il fallait bien que cela se fasse ressentir.  
Sentant que le combat arrivait à sa fin, sentant qu'une fois marqué par l'odeur, il n'aurait quasiment plus aucune chance, d'autant que manier Sasori lui devenait de plus en plus ardu, il lança ses dernière forces dans ses fils qui se renflouèrent encore une fois.

"_Inuzuka Ryû Jûjin Combi Henge _!_ Sôtôrô_ !"

Les deux têtes du loup aux pupilles aveugles le fixèrent sans le fixer. Les nez se froncèrent de concert et se précipitèrent sur lui. Il n'eut que le temps d'user de sa technique basique du nuage empoisonné. La tête s'approcha encore, vite. Trop vite. Il remarqua que les crocs brillaient, rendus rutilants par la pluie, avant de les sentir se refermer sur sa gorge d'un coup sec.

Ne laissant même pas au remord le temps de se glisser jusqu'à lui.  
Il ne cria pas.

Il ne vit pas l'énorme bête ingérer ensuite les marionettes. Et ne put s'en réjouir.  
Ou s'en blâmer.

* * *

Kiba annula la transformation, soudain étrangement faible. Lorsqu'il vit les poupées détruite par les crocs, et Akamaru tout aussi fatigué que lui, il comprit.

Sa technique l'avait perdu, et il avait directement avalé le poison que le nuage avait déjà distillé dans son corps en s'attaquant aux pantins.  
Il n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes à vivre.  
Il se servit de ses dernière force pour se traîner jusqu'à son chien, le seul compagnon qui lui soit toujours resté fidèle, et fourra sa tête dans son pelage.

"On s'est bien débrouillés ... vieux frère."

Puis il commença doucement à rejoindre le royaume des morts.  
Comme tant d'autre avant lui ... tant d'autres après lui ...

* * *

Le sang gouttait encore de ses blessures qui ne se décidaient pas à se refermer. L'une d'entre elles s'était infectée mais son corps souffrant ne pouvait pas ressentir plus de douleur.  
Elle voulait s'en aller, mais quelque chose la gardait encore sur terre, sans qu'elle sache quoi.  
Le monde se disolvait sous ses yeux. Les cris s'amoncelait comme les cadavres, et l'horreur ne semblait vouloir prendre fin.  
Kiba était revenu, et maintenant, il était mort. Elle haïssait cette folie, cette guerre, voulait que tous arrêtent de continuer à lutter pour des chimères. Voulait que tous se taisent et la laisse mourir en paix, naïve du massacre qui s'était pourtant déroulé sous ses yeux.

Moegi. Udon. Kiba étaient mort. Kankuro aussi, sûrement. Qui restait-il ? Personne.  
Tous, tous, au fur et à mesure des années, avaient quitté Konoha.

Ino, la première, s'était suicidée. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais elle avait abandonné derrière elles des dizaines de cœurs qui s'étaient brisés. A l'annonce de Kakashi ? Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, n'avait pu rien faire, et que Sasuke portait à ce jour le statut de traître: de nun-kenin ? Puis, Choji, incapable de survivre à la perte de son amour, l'avait suivie dans la tombe.

Lee ensuite avait péri au combat, face à l'Akatsuki, tout comme Gaï, dans leur affrontement contre Kisame. Tenten et Neji étaient parti, vivre leur deuil loin des souvenirs.

Sakura avait prit la suite de Sasuke, et Naruto avait péri, finalement vaincu par ce démon qui avait déjà détruit son existence.

Shino était décédé sous ses yeux. Le combat avait débuté, et Kankuro avait surgi. En l'éloignant du poison, il l'avait respiré.

Alors que faisait-elle, adossée au mur, encore en vie ,  
Encore là, encore ...

Elle leva soudain la tête, et il lui sembla que la tête immense de Naruto la fixait.

* * *

"Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ?"

Temari le fixa, l'air désolée.

"C'est toi le génie, Shikamaru. Pas moi."

Il lui adressa un regard noir, complètement désespéré.

"Tous nous tuer pour venger Gaara ? C'est ça ?  
-_Dai kamaitachi_, répliqua-elle avec hargne."

Il évita le souffle à la dernière seconde, complètement abasourdi.  
Alors, c'était comme ça ? Elle était vraiment devenue folle ... ?  
Les traits tendus par l'appréhension, la tristesse et la haine, il se redressa.

"Bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites ..."

Elle ne lui offrit ni sourire réconfortant, ni de soudain soliloque sur sa stupidité, ni ne chercha par un quelconque mouvement à arrêter le mélodrame.  
Elle se contenta de rester passive et de resserrer la prise sur son immense éventail, dévoilant le dernier soleil.

"Toi aussi, tu dois mourir, Shikamaru."

Une larme de rage perla au coin de l'œil de l'interpellé.

"Non, Temari. Tu veux me tuer. C'est tout à fait différent."

Ce fut sur ces paroles sibyllines qu'il entamèrent le combat. Le dernier combat de leurs existences.  
Le combat pour leurs existences. Sachant pertinemment que si l'un d'eux venait à mourir, l'autre le suivrait dans la tombe.  
Il s'aimaient trop pour se séparer, et se haïssaient trop pour ne pas se tuer.

"_Kage Nui_, l'entrelacement des ombres"

* * *

Ses yeux tourbillonnants d'un rouge vif se posèrent sur le cadavre de son senpaï.

"Shi ... Shi ... Shikamaru ..."

Un adolescent d'environ dix-huit ans détaillait inconsciemment le visage blafard du manipulateur des ombres. La bouche entrouverte dans une expression de stupeur horrifiée, il s'approcha en tanguant dangereusement, hésitant entre fuir et tenter de comprendre. A côté du corps sans vie reposait une femme blonde, étrangement coiffée, étrangement vêtue, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle qu'affectueusement son parrain nommait "la femme galère".

Un peu déconnecté, il ne réalisa pas l'ampleur du désastre qu'il avait pourtant sous les yeux. Mais lorsque son regard tomba sur la dépouille sanguinolente de sa mère, il étouffa un cri, suivit d'un sanglot. Avant de fondre en larmes.

"Ma ... man ?"

Il se traîna jusqu'à Kurenaï et toucha délicatement ses cheveux, caressa sa joue, avant de sursauter. Elle était froide. Froide. Frigorifiée. Glacée. Gelée. Le cœur en miette, l'univers en morceaux, Shousan s'écroula sur sa génitrice.

Son nom, Espoir, n'avait soudain plus aucun sens.

* * *

Une main lui tapotait le visage. Une main d'albâtre. Une main. elle devait appartenir à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un ? Mais non, il n'y avait plus personne. Kiba peut-être ... encore en vie ?  
Kankuro, qui le réveillait pour mieux le tuer ? Matsuri ?  
Un fantôme ?  
Était-il mort ?  
Non, il sentait son corps souffrir le martyre. On ne sentait pas la douleur, mort.

La pression sur sa joue se fit plus virulente.

"Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama ! Répondez-moi, je vous en prie !"

Péniblement, Konohamaru tenta d'entrouvrir les paupières.

"Hokage-sama ! Vous m'entendez ? C'est moi ! Hanabi Hyuga !"

Hanabi ... Hanabi ! Hanabi ? Elle était en vie ? L'esprit plongé dans un océan de brume, il lui semblait qu'on lui martelait à coup de shuriken un message qu'il ne se décidait pas à comprendre.  
La main. Hanabi. La vie. Le déluge. Lui, aussi. Vivant.  
Un cri émergea des tréfonds de sa mémoire.

"Moegi !"

Il s'était relevé trop brusquement.  
La douleur fusa, irradiant tout son corps d'un brasier malsain, et il lui sembla que des braises incandescentes se propageaient dans ses veines, insensible à l'eau qui imprégnait son corps.  
Il laissa à sa vision le temps de s'adapter et finit par distinguer une forme qui devait être la jeune femme Hyûga.  
Puis il réussit à repérer ses yeux si reconnaissables, puis ses cheveux, et enfin les traits de son visage. Incroyablement tirés dans une figure d'un désespoir incommensurable.  
Poignardé en plein cœur, Konohamaru s'enlisa un peu plus dans son marécage de l'horreur.

"Mo ... Moegi ?  
-Désolée, Hokage-sama. Elle est ..."

Elle s'abstint de finir. Konohamaru n'aurait sans doute pas supporté la nouvelle. Il apparaissait soudain faible, totalement différent du chef des ninjas qu'il était habituellement; complètement abattu et sans aucune once de cette joie de vivre qui l'avait rendue si célèbre.

"Konohamaru-kun ... je ..."

Pour lui dire quoi ? Ce fut la question qui s'imposa soudain dans son esprit.

Lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant apparent ? Que sa femme et son meilleur ami étaient tragiquement décédés en se battant pour sauver leur village qui n'était finalement qu'un champs de ruine, inondé de cadavres ? Lui hurler que le corps de son épouse avait été déchiqueté par la marionnette de Kankuro ? Que celui ci avait eu la tête coupée, ou quasiment, par un genre d'animal sauvage qu'elle devinait aisément être le jutsu de Kiba, mort juste à côté, le teint violacé, la tête fourrée dans le pelage de son chien, lui aussi  
asphyxié ?  
Et qui sait encore combien d'autre décès atroce risquaient-ils de découvrir sur leur route, dans leur recherche des survivants ?  
Et sa sœur ? Où avait disparu sa sœur après la mort de Shino ?  
Et Shousan ? Le fils prodige d'Asuma et Kurenai ?  
Et son père à elle ?  
Morts ? Tous morts ?

"Relevez-vous, Hokage-sama. Relevez-vous, je vous en prie ..."

Konohamaru ne sembla entendre de son appel qu'un faible murmure. Mais il releva son visage, et ses yeux croisèrent les siens un instant.  
Elle comprit que jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre la blessure qu'il avait subie, ce jour-là, lorsque le cri de Moegi avait retentit. Qu'elle était trop profonde, trop vive, trop fraîche.  
Elle comprit que si elle ne pouvait pas le sauver du gouffre, peut-être pourrait-elle tenter de le garder éloigné du fond. Elle s'empara du bras de l'homme et le passa autour de ses épaules. Elle le porta sur quelques mètres avant qu'il ne tente de marcher par lui-même.

"Mo ... Moegi ..."

Hanabi prit la main du Kage et l'arrêta avant de le tourner face à elle.

"Ne vous terrez pas dans le passé. Jamais. Ne perdons pas espoir, Konohamaru. Ne perdons pas espoir, ou nous sommes définitivement perdus."

Elle savait que ces mots rebondiraient dans la coque vide de son interlocuteur pour ensuite s'échapper comme une brise de vent qui effleure la peau, mais les prononcer les dota d'une solidité nouvelle, qui lui sembla indestructible.  
Le regard fixé sur les statues des Hokage, Hanabi s'inclina.

L'espoir. Un peu d'espoir. Beaucoup d'espoir.  
Naruto ... Naruto ... l'espoir. L'horizon. Le futur. Ne jamais se retourner vers le passé, toujours avancer, quoiqu'il arrive. Quoiqu'il se passe.

L'espoir. L'horizon.

Hanabi sourit à l'adolescent rieur gravé dans la roche, celui que l'on avait immortalisé pour toujours. Le symbole de la volonté du feu. Que même un déluge n'éteindra pas.  
Alors que Konohamaru s'effondrait, Hanabi s'agenouilla, plongeant ses iris animés d'une flamme toute nouvelle dans les siens.

"Vous allez voir, Hokage. Konoha est peut-être morte, mais nous allons survivre."

* * *

Toujours le dos contre la falaise en granit, à la frontière entre les deux mondes, elle ferma enfin les yeux.

Elle sentit avec son abandon une étrange douceur s'emparer de son âme, et un sourire illumina ses lèvres. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Ni douleur, ni vent, ni gouttes de pluie, ni l'étrange sensation des pores comprimés par le sang. Juste ... plus rien.

"Adieu ... Minato ..."

Ses longs cheveux bleus maculés de poussière, recouvrant ses membres d'un voile étrange, tombèrent soudain tous en avant alors que la tête de la femme devenait amorphe, brusquement.  
Hinata s'endormit pour toujours, paisiblement, veillée par les statues centenaires, mais ignorée par celle de son amant.  
Ses mains de porcelaine délicatement déposée sur son ventre dissimulant à la face du monde un heureux évènement qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

Doucement, tout doucement, le ciel s'éclaircit et il cesse de pleuvoir.

* * *

La mort est le paradoxe de la vie.

On vit parce que l'on meurt. On meurt parce que l'on vit. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

La mort construit tout autant qu'elle détruit. La vie en fait de même. Et c'est une folie pure -n'est-ce pas ?- que de construire une œuvre tout au long de sa vie pour finalement la voir détruite par la mort.

On redoute ce dont l'on a peur, il est stupide de redouter la mort. Elle viendra, et c'est l'une des seules choses de l'existence dont l'on peut être tout à fait sûr.

Que ce soit par la folie, par l'amour, par la douleur ou même tout simplement par la vieillesse, il n'est de chose plus certaine que cette fin de l'existence.  
L'homme est fou, l'homme repend ce qu'il craint dans un massacre de haine et dans des bains de sang. Pourquoi ? A quoi bon ? Nous vivons pour mourir.

Vivre pour mourir.

C'est une chose que l'on a finie par oublier ...

* * *

L'aube se lève, insensible au carnage.

Les huit Hokage furent soudain baignés dans une lumière traîtresse, et le village finit lui aussi par être éclairé.  
La nature est et restera insensible aux folies humaines. A cet holocauste de la haine.

Insensible pour toujours à ce tombeau de cadavres.

* * *

_Reviews ? Ne me tuez pas, je sais, cet OS est étrange. C'était pour un concours, et je suis partie en live ... et de live en live ... j'en suis arrivée à ça ..._


End file.
